Sueños
by NORA29
Summary: Unas breves palabras sobre el inicio de esta grandiosa serie. Con la participación de Sam, Dean y Jess.


Se giro y la luz que se filtraba desde la ventana le alumbró completamente su rostro, provocando que balbuceara algunas maldiciones a si mismo sobre no haber cerrado bien las persianas la noche anterior.

Bueno… el recordar la noche anterior le llevo a rememorar el porque del olvido. Llevó entonces su brazo hacía atrás encontrando enseguida aquel cuerpo que desde hacía algún tiempo había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

El simple roce que Sam le diera, hizo que levemente fuera despertando de su sueño.

_- Uhmm… ¿Sam?-_ pronuncia rompiendo el silencio.

_- Shhhh-_ responde de inmediato- _Sigue durmiendo, es temprano aún. Deja que te prepare y traiga el desayuno, ¿si? ¿Jugo, tostadas con manteca y miel como siempre o en el día de hoy nos levantamos con algún antojo en especial?-_ Concluye estando ya en la puerta de la habitación.

_- Sorpréndeme Sammy,_- dice ella desde la cama.

Sam al verla remolonear en la cama, estirándose todo lo que podía hizo que retrocediera hasta la cama y la besara profundamente. Jessica respondió al beso, ya que para ella era la mejor forma de despertar que podía desear. Regulando sus respiraciones, ella mantuvo sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Sam, que lentamente bajo su cabeza para saludar también al pequeño o pequeños que venían en camino y que ya podían vislumbrarse a través del abultado vientre de su novia. Sin dejar de acariciar ese cuerpo, pregunto:

_- ¿Te trata bien?-_ la sonrisa de Sam no abandono en ningún momento su rostro.

_- ¡Espero que esa pregunta sea dirigida hacía mi!-_ dijo la rubia con un puchero en sus labios, intentando que de esa forma su pareja se apiade de ella y le diga que si.

_- Nop-_ responde Sam siguiéndole el juego. Su mirada era más clara que sus palabras y Jessica conocía sus gestos y tonos de voz como él conocía los suyos. - _Le hablaba a nuestro hijo, últimamente se queja de que no lo malcrías lo suficiente, que te callas algunos antojos…_

Él se acerca al vientre apoyando su oído sobre la gran panza y finge escuchar lo que le dicen desde dentro, para luego levantar la cabeza y ser el nexo entre madre - hijo. Con toda la seriedad que puede reunir comienza a enumerar; _pizza con pepperoni, frutillas con crema y…,_ vuelve a agacharse como si le agregaran algo de última hora, segundos después se levanta y de su rostro no se asoma ninguna clave de lo que pueda llegar a decir, a ojos de Jessica era intriga absoluta, entonces Sam continua, _unas bellas y comodísimas sandalias ¿es todo? ¿Falta algo?_

Jessica reía ante cada cosa que Sam incluía en la lista, a la vez que confirmaba su veracidad sobre ellos. Incluso se asombro al ver que sabía lo de las sandalias. Es que pese a que Sam se haya alejado de su familia, había cosas que aún hacía de forma inconsciente y pese a que el tiempo desde que empezaron a salir no era de muchos años, tampoco eran pocos. Él siempre sabía lo que ella pensaba y añoraba y si bien trataba de consentirla en todo y sus recursos eran limitados, no por eso Sam dejaba de mimarla cada vez que podía. Estar más pendiente (de lo que usualmente estaba) de las cosas que llamaban la atención de la mujer de su vida; además de cuidarla, era su primordial objetivo.

Quería que su primer hijo se desarrollara lo más sano posible. Había leído que era bueno evitarle esfuerzos innecesarios, malos ratos o cualquier cosa que estresara a la madre, podría afectar el buen desarrollo de su bebé. Cosa que cumplía a rajatabla.

A veces pensaba que le hubiera gustado que Jess y su padre se hubieran podido conocer. Una tarde tranquila, charlando de cosas cotidianas, que viera como poco a poco iba creciendo su hijo dentro de Jessica. Pero John aún se mantenía alejado de la familia que estaba formando con ella. Muchas veces le llamo dejando en su buzón la invitación a algún almuerzo un domingo, mensajes que si bien le eran respondidos y hacían crecer el anhelo de Sam, evadían la fecha de encuentro.

Quería ver la felicidad reflejada en los ojos de su padre cuando le diera la noticia de que pronto tendría un pequeño para malcriar a su antojo y darle todo el cariño que no pudo darles a ellos, y que él como padre responsable debía suministrar a cuentagotas. Permitirle disfrutar ejerciendo de padre postizo, un nuevo comienzo lejos de cualquier cosa sobrenatural.

No era el caso de Dean, su hermano desde que se había enterado que iba a ser tío no dejaba de aparecer por su casa cada semana, y no dejaba que acabara el día sin hacer el llamado para saber si Sam las cuidaba bien. Si, Dean creía tenía la certeza de que sería niña. A él le bastaba que fuera una criaturita sana. No sabe como, pero logró convencer a Jessica de que se hiciera la idea de que tendrían una niña pese a que desde que se enteraran del embarazo lo primero que dijo era que quería que fuera niño. "Cosas de cuñados" era lo que le respondían ambos cuando preguntaba el motivo del cambio de idea. Pero no tenía otra opción que dejarlo pasar.

Otro cambio que el embarazo trajo fue en su hermano, este se había vuelto más comunicativo en lo que se refería a estados anímicos, con decir que hasta le recomendaba lecturas o ejercicios para embarazadas… eso sin mencionar que nunca se aparecía sin algo para Jessica, que, según Dean, alguna persona había olvidado en algún banco o que eran obsequios de las personas que habían ayudado. Sam aceptaba el regalo, ya que sabía leer aquellos ojos verdes que decían mucho más que las palabras eran meras excusas, Sam respondía del mismo modo. Nunca hicieron falta muchas palabras entre ellos, sus miradas eran bien entendidas entre ellos

_- ¿Por qué dejas que duerma mucho tiempo?_- Dice el sujeto largo que se encuentra en la cama, y que se incorpora levemente viendo hacía su hermano que se encontraba sentado leyendo ajeno a que acababa de tener uno de los más bellos sueños de su vida.

Luego de que pasaran incontables noches en las que su cabeza no hiciera otra cosa más que regalarle los últimos momentos de su novia pegada al techo y ardiendo entre las llamas, que paradójicamente emulen el mismo final que tuvo su madre; ahora le venga a la mente nítidamente el mismo sueño que lo llevó a decidirse a ir a esa joyería para comprar el anillo con el que luego de la entrevista le pediría a Jessica que aceptara comprometerse con él y formar una gran familia juntos.

_- Porque soy el mejor hermano-_ le responde el otro sujeto, apenas moviéndose para ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

Lo conocía tan bien que con una fugaz mirada sabía si debía empezar a preocuparse, si debía preguntar o darle espacio y ser todo oído para cuando el hermano pequeño decidiera tener "su momento de niña" tal como él lo catalogaba.

"_El mejor de todos"_ dice Sam mentalmente, porque si él no hubiera vuelto a su casa aquella noche, ahora no sería más que un recuerdo en la mente de los que alguna vez llegaron a conocerlo.

Quizás Dean no hubiera sabido hasta mucho tiempo después el trágico final que había acabado con su vida, o lo creyera feliz sin saberlo nunca. La muerte de Jessica fue un duro golpe para él. Dios, Dean y él lo sabían, como así sabían que las primeras semanas fueron las peores. Pero también sabia que el que Dean lo hubiera ido a buscar, aún sin saber que ocurría exactamente era porque nunca dejó de ser importante para su hermano mayor, y que si Dean se mantuvo alejado de su vida normal era precisamente para que eso se mantuviera así.

Había tenido su ración de libertad, y Jess tuvo que pagar por ello, se juró que eso no volvería a ocurrir otra vez y no pararía hasta dar con el culpable de su muerte. No le importaba el tiempo que le demandara, el asesino pagaría por las muertes ocasionadas; luego vería que hacía con lo que le quedaba de vida… si sobrevivía.

Antes de levantarse de la cama y despejar su cabeza de las ideas que le dejo ese sueño, susurró _"me hubiera gustado que ese fuera el sueño que se cumpliera"_ como si pronunciarlo fuera de su cabeza, de alguna forma las pudiera hacer llegar a su amor.

Antes de volver a la vida de cazador, Sam se dejó perder en las sonrisas de Jessica, en el tono de su voz, en la profundidad de su mirada y, sin decirlo en voz alta, se recordaba que ella era el motor por el cual se levantaba cada día. Ella era la vitalidad que lo mantenía entero, la fuerza que le daba ánimos a seguir luchando y no dejarse caer.

Le resultaba gracioso como los papeles se habían invertido, al poco tiempo de llegar a Stanford, Jessica fue la que logró sacarlo de la depresión, la que lo sacó del pozo cuando se había alejado de Dean y su padre, y ahora parecía que Dean llevaba el mismo rol, pero esta vez por una pérdida irremediable.

No sabe como, pero se encontró pensando en que fue una lástima el no haber tenido una mísera discusión con ella, ni siquiera un berrinche de esos en el que no te hablas por algún tiempo. Si hubiera sido así, podría auto-engañarse temporalmente e imaginarse que estaba en esa situación, con la vana esperanza de que en algún momento las cosas se recompusieran. El llamado de su hermano instándolo a salir del baño lo devolvió a la realidad.

Volver a cazar junto a Dean, recuperar la dinámica que tenían, podría ser la forma en la que alejaría los recuerdos y la pesadumbre en la profundidad de su mente. Quizás así podría mantenerse cuerdo.


End file.
